leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mordekaiser
}} Abilities % of the damage dealt from his abilities (35% against champions) into a temporary shield, capping at (30 'Mordekaiser's''' level'')| }} and decaying by 3% per second. }} | or ). *''Iron Man'' will not benefit from damage absorbed by . *''Iron Man'' does, however, benefit from the basic attacks of a Ghost granted by . *'Mordekaiser's' ability costs are always applied to his health; Iron Man's shield is not used for the health costs. **Other shields, such as , also will not be used for ability costs. |video= }} }} Mordekaiser enhances his next attack, increasing the range of this attack by 75 and converting it to deal magic damage and replacing the base attack damage component with a base amount of damage. He swings his mace with such force that it echoes out, striking up to 3 additional nearby enemies. |description2= If the target is isolated, the ability deals 65% more damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=health |range=600 }} | , or ; however, the empowerment will not be consumed if the attack misses. * Mace of Spades' damage does not trigger against structures. |spellshield = will block the damage, but do not prevent the attack from echoing. |additional= * Mace of Spades resets Mordekaiser's attack timer on cast. * Despite being an on-hit effect, Mace of Spades' damage will apply spell effects. **Used against a lone enemy applies spell effects as a single targeted ability. *** Spell vamp is fully applied. *** will apply a 35% slow **Used against a group of enemies applies spell effects as an area of effect ability. *** Spell vamp is reduced to one-third effectiveness. *** will apply a 15% slow. |video=Mordekaiser QVideo }} }} Mordekaiser unleashes a protective cloud of metal shards to surround an ally for 6 seconds, increasing their and and dealing magic damage each second to enemies within 250 units. |description2= If cast on an ally, Mordekaiser also gains the effect of Creeping Death and both gain a flat 60 bonus movement speed when moving towards each other. |description3=If Mordekaiser targets himself, Creeping Death will try to target the nearest ally champion. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=health |range=750 }} | }} Mordekaiser afflicts all enemies in a cone in front of him, dealing magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown=6 |cost= |costtype=health |range=700 }} | }} Mordekaiser deals magic damage to the target enemy champion and curses them for 10 seconds, dealing additional magic damage over time and healing himself for the damage done. |description2 = If the target dies while under the effect of the curse, their soul is enslaved as a controllable ghost and will follow Mordekaiser for 30 seconds. The ghost cannot use any active skills or items and deals magic damage with its basic attacks. The ghost's stats are: The enslaved champion's maximum health plus . The enslaved champion's base AD at level 1 plus its bonus AD from items and an additional bonus depending on Children of the Grave's rank. The enslaved champion's AP. The enslaved champion's base movement speed plus the bonus from Mordekaiser's boots. 1125 |description3 = During this time, Mordekaiser gains 25% of the enslaved champion's bonus health and 30% of the enslaved champion's AP. This bonus does not affect the ghost's stats. |leveling = % per 100 AP)|of target's maximum health}} |leveling2 = |cooldown= |range=850 }} | triggers as well, effectively giving Mordekaiser 135% of the damage dealt worth in health. * If Children of the Grave kills , , , or , Mordekaiser will not gain the ghost until the end of their passives. ** While those champions are under the effect of their passive, Mordekaiser will not gain the stat increase because the ghost is not yet alive. ** Similarly, if Children of the Grave kills a unit affected by , then the Omen will trigger first, and Mordekaiser will not gain the bonus stats until it ends. * If Children of the Grave kills a target protected by or , or a or with or available, respectively, the Children of the Grave debuff is removed and Mordekaiser will no longer gain the effects. * The ghost does not disappear when the corresponding champion respawns, or uses . That means a champion and his ghost can exist simultaneously, and potentially fight each other. * While in stasis from effects such as or , Mordekaiser cannot issue commands to his ghost. His ghost will continue with its previous orders, or stand idle if it has none. * Children of the Grave debuff can be removed with Quicksilver. * The ghost's basic attacks can critically strike. * The ghost dances alongside Mordekaiser. |video=Mordekaiser RVideo }} }} References cs:Mordekaiser de:Mordekaiser es:Mordekaiser fr:Mordekaiser pl:Mordekaiser pt-br:Mordekaiser ru:Mordekaiser zh:莫德凯撒 Category:2010 release Category:Pre-Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Mage champion Category:Melee champion Category:Health champion Category:Shield champion Category:3150 IP champion Category:790 RP champion